Not Alone
by ghostwhispererintraining
Summary: Aiden becomes friends with the new neighbor across the street.  But not all is as it seems, as Eli soon discovers in her therapy sessions with him.
1. Meeting Aylana

Melinda smiled, glancing out the window at Aiden playing on the lawn by the sidewalk. "Morning Mel," said Jim, kissing her.

"Morning Jim," she replied.

"Where's Aiden?"

"Oh, he's out playing by the sidewalk," she said, staring out the window again.

Melinda's coffee mug dropped to the floor and she ran out the door, Jim close behind her. "Aiden," she shouted, running towards him, "what have I told you about talking to ghosts without my permission?"

Jim close behind, tapped on Melinda's shoulder. "Uh, Mel," he whispered, "Mel, I can see her too. I don't think she's a ghost."

Melinda blushed, suddenly facing the girl in front of her. The young girl was dressed in all black, chains hanging from her pants and heavy eyeliner around her eyes. Her face as pale as a corpse. She stood in front of Melinda, smiling. "I am so sorry," Melinda said, extending her hand out for a handshake, "Did I say ghosts? I meant strangers."

The girl winked at Aiden and replied, "It's okay, I confuse words all the time. I'm Aylana Merayna, I just moved into the house across the street. You know some say it's haunted."

Melinda laughed nervously, "So I've heard."

Jim cleared his throat and extended his hand for a handshake with the Aylana "Hi, I'm Jim Clancy."

Aylana's eyebrows raised, "Pleased to meet you, _Sam," _said Aylana, "Better watch that, not everyone knows what I do."

Jim and Melinda gave eachother a worried look. "I'm Melinda, Melinda Gordon."

"Are your parents around, Aylana?" asked Jim, looking up and down the street.

"Oh goodness no," replied Aylana, "I graduated from high school early and am currently attending the university here in Grandview. I was going to live in the dorms, when I noticed this house. I love haunted houses," Aylana said, once again winking to Aiden, "Well, it was nice to meet you, I must be going. See you later Aiden."

Melinda and Jim watched the girl get into her small car and drive off, thinking about how strange their encounter was. "Wait, what did she mean 'not everyone knows what I do?" asked Melinda.

Jim just stared in the direction the car left, a concerned look on his face. "I don't know, Mel, I don't know."


	2. Eli's First Session

Chapter 2 of Ghost Whisperer Fan Fic

Eli paced back and forth in his office. He was quickly interrupted by a soft knock at the door. "Come in."

A young girl walked in dressed all in black, chains hanging from her pants, and heavy eyeliner around her eyes. Her face was pale as a corpse. "Hi, I'm Aylana," she said shaking Eli's hand.

"Hello Aylana, please, do sit down. You're late, I really do prefer that my patients arrive on time."

"Sorry, I was meeting my new neighbors. They're really nice folk, especially their son. He's a very talented boy, you know."

"I'm sure he is, but we're here to talk about you."

"Right, of course we are. So, what have they told you?"

"They, who's they?"

"The school, I expect you have my file. I'm sure my last therapist called you herself to tell you all she knows. But actually, I'm glad that I ended up with you as my therapist."

"Oh, and why's that?"

"Well, you're not going to lock me up and say that I'm crazy."

"Did your last therapist do that?"

"So you don't know anything?"

"No."

"She didn't call you?"

"Well, yes your previous therapist did call, but I didn't answer. I prefer to get to know my patients myself. So, your last therapist institutionalized you?"

"Yes, but I'm not quite sure you're ready to hear why."

"Oh?"

"What's your major here at Rockland?"

"I was hoping you'd ask that. I am studying parapsychology and the paranormal."

"Interesting choices, any particular reason why you chose those topics?"

"Of course there's a 'particular' reason."

"Would like to tell me what it is?"

"Nah, I don't think you're ready for that yet. Don't worry, though, I'm not being difficult, I really will tell you everything, but I do like to leave a little air of mystery about me when I come to a new town. Just like with my neighbors. They're really nice folk, you know, real small townie."

"I see, and who are your neighbors?"

"I was hoping you'd ask that. Melinda Gordon, Sam whatever his last name is, and their son Aiden. Do you know them?"

Aylana's smile widened. "Yes. So, Aylana, tell me, how are you today?"

"Oh, I'm quite well, thank you."

"That's good. Did moving in go well?"

"Yes, thank you. My house is quite lovely, a little roomy, but that will change, I'm sure."

"It must be hard to be away from home so soon. And you're living all by yourself in a big house, aren't you scared?"

"You'd be surprised how little I get scared, Mr. James."

"Oh, really? And why is that?"

"I study the paranormal, Mr. James. Once you study that stuff, it's hard to get scared."

"Is there any reason that you're dressed the way you are?"

"You mean, am I dressed like this to scare people away because I'm afraid of making friends?"

"No, not exactly, but are you?"

"Of course not, I just figured you thought that. That's what my last two therapists thought, anyway. But yes, there is a reason."

"What is that?"

"I'm afraid we're out of time, Mr. James. I must go to my next class, but we'll continue this some other time, eh?"

"Yes, your next appointment is tomorrow at 3?"

"Yes, see you then Mr. James."

"See you then, Aylana."

Eli watched Aylana leave his office, confused about what had just happened. "I get the feeling that there's a lot more to this girl than meets the eye."


	3. Chapter 3

**I would just like to say thank-you to everyone who has read my story. A special thanks to everyone who has reviewed and who is following my story. Sorry that it's taking so long for me to update, I have a bit of a writer's block.**

Jim hugged Melinda as she stared out the window. "Has she come back yet?"

"No not yet, but I'm sure she'll come back soon."

"Well, I'm off to work."

Melinda followed Jim out the door holding a basket. Just as Jim pulled out of the driveway, Melinda noticed that Aylana pulled in. "Hi, Aylana," Melinda said, standing on the sidewalk across the street.

"Oh, hi Melinda, how's little Aiden?"

"He's fine thank-you. I just wanted to welcome you to the neighborhood," Melinda replied handing Aylana the basket.

"Thank-you, Melinda, right?"

"Yes, hey would you like to across the street for some tea?"

"I'd love some, thank you."

The two walked across the street into Melinda's house. Aylana plopped down on the couch as Melinda went into the kitchen to fix some tea. "So, what do you wanna talk about?" asked Aylana as Melinda handed her a mug with tea.

"I'm sorry?"

"Melinda I like you, you're sweet. But I do know that when you asked me to tea, it wasn't just because I looked thirsty, you wanted to talk about something."

"I just wanted to get to know my new neighbor. So, you're a student at Rockland?"

"Yes, I study the paranormal and parapsychology."

"Interesting topics."

"Indeed."

Suddenly the lights flickered off and two figures appeared in the doorway. One was a woman who looked to be in her fourties, the other a man who looked to be about the same age. Their faces were covered in blood. "We're so sorry," they repeated.

Before Melinda could say anything, the figures disappeared and the lights turned back on. "Aylana, this may sound a little strange, but-"

"You want to know if anyone I know has died recently. I'm sorry to tell you, but the answer as far as I know is no."

Aylana gently set down her mug, her hand shaking. "Well, this has been fun. Thank you for the tea and conversation Melinda, but now I really must be going."

"No problem, anytime. Aylana, I'm always here if you want to talk."

"Thanks," Aylana said, running out of the house.


	4. Coffee in the Square

**Sorry I haven't updated in a long time. I was recently in my school's musical where we had up to five and a half hour rehearsals. Thank you to all who have reviewed. Enjoy!**

That was close, Aylana thought to herself, entering the empty house. "What on Earth were you two thinking," she shouted into the dark.

"We just wanted to see if you were okay," said a voice from upstairs.

"You almost blew it. Melinda can see you two and now she's going to be all over me."

Eli sat down next to Melinda in the middle of the square and sipped his coffee. "So, new ghost business?" he asked, leaning in.

Melinda laughed. "You always get right to the point don't you? I have this new neighbor, her name is…"

"Aylana?" Eli interrupted

"Yes, how'd you know?"

"She's a patient of mine, a student down at Rockland. I can't tell you much because of patient privacy, but there's something odd about her."

"Yeah, I know what you mean. She was in my house last night and these two ghosts appeared, I think they might be her parents."

"No wonder she's acting so strange."

"Yeah, a haunting is bound to do that to a person. Did she mention her parents?"

"You know I'm not supposed to tell you about her, but no. It said in her file that her parents died in a car crash about fifteen years ago. I believe it happened here in Grandview."

"Well that would explain why she's haunted. It's strange, but I could've sworn that she could see them. I was about to ask her if she knew anyone who died but she answered before I could finish asking."

"My question is why would she come back to Grandview after all these years? I mean, her parents died here, that can only leave unpleasant memories, right?"

"Maybe she came to stop the haunting."

"Make amends."

"Exactly. Maybe you could talk to her?"

"I'm her therapist, Melinda, of course I'll talk to her."

"Good, now I better be getting back to the shop, Delia looks swamped."


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry about not updating in a long time, I just moved to college**

****

Aylana strolled into Eli's office. "Hello Aylana," said Eli from behind his desk.

"Hello, Mr. James."

"You look a little tense, is everything alright?"

Aylana's leg began to rapidly shake. "Oh, yes. Well, maybe not. There have been some pretty strange things going on that's all."

"Strange things?"

"Yeah, but it's okay, I talked to that nice guy, Sam and he's going to fix my electricity for me."

"Are you sure that's all?"

Aylana stared straight at Eli, "Well, yes."

"I saw in your file that your parents died in a terrible car crash here many years ago. Coming back to Grandview must have brought back some negative feelings. Would you like to talk about that?"

Suddenly, the lights began to flicker and the two figures reappeared. "Aylana," said the female.

Eli tilted his head toward the ghosts. "Who are you?" he asked.

Aylana ran out of Eli's office. "You can hear us?" the couple asked.

"Yes, but the more important question is why are you haunting Aylana?"

"Haunting? We're not haunting, we're just watching over her, and protecting her."

"Protecting her? You're probably what got her locked up in the first place."

"That was not our fault!"

Eli winced as a lightbulb burst. "Okay, calm down. Are you Aylana's parents?"

The couple looked at eachother and then back to Eli. "I'm Steve and this is my wife, Carol."

"Wait, but those aren't her parents names."

"Exactly," said the couple, suddenly vanishing.

"No wait! If you're not Aylana's parents, then who are you?"


	6. What ghosts?

**Again, sorry it's taken a while to update, I've had a hard time adjusting to college**

Melinda stared out the window, her eyes fixed on the house across the street. "They're not there right now," said Aiden, coloring at the table.

"Who's not there?"

"The couple, they're over at the college talking to Eli. Want to see what I drew mommy?"

"Of course," said Melinda, smiling and squatting down to see what Aiden had drawn.

Two bloody faces covered the paper, they were the spitting image of the ghosts. In the top right corner, there was a small teddy bear with a purple ribbon around its neck. "That's beautiful honey," said Melinda, "What's that teddy bear in the corner?"

"That's Fred the teddy bear."

"And who does Fred belong to?"

Aiden smiled and slowly pointed across the street. Aylana's car sped into view as she screeched into the driveway. The two figures hovered in front of her. "Stay here Aiden, okay?"

Aiden nodded as Melinda ran across the street. "That was a really close call. What were you thinking? I told you that Eli could hear you! It was bad enough that you appeared in front of Melinda, but now they're going to figure it out. Do you want to go to the light? Trust, me they will find a way." Said Aylana.

Melinda cleared her throat as she approached Aylana. Aylana jumped. "Melinda, hi! How much of that did you hear?"

Melinda looked at the ground and quietly replied, "All of it."

"You must think I'm crazy, talking to myself like that."

"You weren't talking to yourself, were you?"

"Well, there's no one else here," said Aylana glancing at the ghosts who stood petrified.

"It's okay, Aylana, I can see them too. It's a gift I have. You don't have to be afraid."

"I don't know what you're talking about." said Aylana, attempting to hide something behind her back.

"It's alright, I can see them and hear them, and I can help. What's that behind you?"

"Oh, this?" said Aylana, showing Melinda the teddy bear Aiden had drawn, "This is Fred, he's just a teddy bear of mine. Now if you'll excuse me, I have some homework to do."

Melinda watched as the ghosts followed Aylana into the house and the door slammed shut. "I don't understand..."


	7. Dream

Aylana woke with a start. Her body was drenched in sweat. After staring at the clock, she began to get ready for her next therapy session with Eli. The two ghosts appeared in front of her as she headed down the stairs. "We're sorry," they said once again.

"Enough with the sorry, you've been giving me this dream since my parent's death. I'm used to it by now."

"Still, we're sorry. I'd do anything to take back that night." said the woman.

"Now this time, stay here. If you do show up in my therapy session, don't talk. He can't see you, but he can hear you. And be careful how much you move around here, Melinda can see you and hear you."

"Why are you keeping us a secret from her?"

"I told you, she'd convince you to go into the light, which I think is a great idea, but you don't want to."

Aylana knocked on Eli's door five minutes before our session was scheduled. "Come in," he said from behind the door.

"Good morning, Eli."

"Good morning, Aylana."

"I had that dream again." she said, knowing he wouldn't know what it would mean.

"What dream is that?"

"Same one that I've had since my parents died. Though this time it was a little different."

"Tell me about your dream."

Aylana knew that Eli was going to ask that and she smiled when he did. Now was the time to be dramatic. Maybe put on some of the waterworks. "I'm back in the car, the night of the accident. My dad is in the passenger seat, laughing and smiling at me. My mom is driving as usual. Daddy never liked to drive, so he always let mom do it. It wasn't particularly dark out that night. I mean, we'd driven in the middle of nowhere before when it was pitch black with no problems. I look out my window at the town square and then comes the screaming. My dad points at the middle of the road and my mom swerves to avoid something. Then my dad looks at me, and tells me to put my head down and protect my head. Usually that's when I wake up but last night, there was something else. Before I woke up, I looked through the broken glass and there was this couple standing there all bloody."

"Was the couple your parents?"

"No, my parents were still in the car."

"It's not uncommon for victims of traumatic experiences to often dream of the event."

"I'm aware, Eli. My last fifteen therapists told me the same thing. But still, the dreams come."

"Do you miss your parents?"

"Of course I do, Eli. But it's not a crippling sadness. I know that they are happy and that they are safe and I will see them again some day."

"And how about your last foster parents, do you miss them?"

"Not really. I know that sounds terrible and you are going to say that I am in denial about their deaths, but I just don't miss them. They locked me away in an institution first chance they got. We barely had a relationship and thus my current feelings."

"Why did your foster parents have you institutionalized?"

"We'll save that for another day, my dear Eli. Yes, I think we'll save that for another day. Our time is up."


	8. It's time for the light

Aylana smiled as she pulled into her driveway. "Hello Melinda," she said stepping out of the vehicle.

"Hi."

"How are Aiden and Sam?"

"They're fine. I want to talk to you about what happened the other day. "

"Oh, the ghosts? Sure, I guess it's about time I tell you who they are. But perhaps we could talk to them inside?"

"Of course."

Sitting in the living room, Aylana sighed. "Steve, Carol, it's okay, you can show yourself to Melinda now."

The older couple slowly appeared in front of Melinda. "You know who these ghosts are?"

"I'm Steve and this is my wife Carol."

"Allow me to explain," said Aylana, taking a deep breath, "Steve and Carol here were in a car accident about twenty years ago. They were driving home with their daughter when something went wrong with the vehicle. All of them were killed on impact. They'd been haunting the road ever since but no one has been able to see them. Both of my parents have been able to see spirits since they were young. But Steve and Carol didn't know that until it was too late. They've been watching over me ever since."

"Wow," said Melinda, tears in her eyes, "But why would you just let them stay? Don't you know that spirits belong in the light?"

"Of course I do, but they don't want to."

"You mentioned they had a daughter?"

"Yes," said Carol, floating toward Melinda, "Why do you ask?"

"And you didn't see her all those years you haunted the highway, but you know that she died?"

"Yes."

"Then she's waiting for you."

"Where?"

"In the light."

"But we can't leave Aylana behind," said Steve, "We took away her parents."

"Melinda's right, it's time for you to go. I'm sure Ashley's waiting."

The couple smiled and looked toward the window. "I think I see her," said Carol, "I think I see my Ashley! And there are your parents, Aylana. It looks like they've been taking care of her. Goodbye darling."

The two ghosts walked toward the window and disappeared.

"Goodbye Mom and Dad," said Aylana, tears streaming down her face.


End file.
